Haymitch and Maysilee: The Untold Story
by ShootStraight
Summary: This is not based off the book. This is based off of what I think would be if Maysilee was alive. They are teenagers and Haymitch isn't a drunk and she went into the games after him. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games and it gets vivid.
1. Maysilee's Return

**_A/N: This will be written mostly from Maysilee's perspective and this is not based off the book. This is based off of what I think would be if Maysilee was alive. They are teenagers and Haymitch isn't a drunk and she went into the games after him._**

Maysilee had just been reaped for the fifty-first Hunger Games about a month ago. Today she would be returning home from her month of horror. She had been waiting to hear the love of her life's voice. She finally understood where he was coming from about the nightmares; She'd had them and they were awful. She steps off the train, a solem look on her face, showing no emotion. Her eyes search for Haymitch as she greets her family, but she doesn't see him. She smiles for the cameras and she goes to her new house in Victor's Village. She walks through the rooms, trying to find hers then she spots it. She puts on her normal attire and heads out to the woods.

Looking for Haymitch wasn't hard. He was located in his normal spot, at the boulder by the lake. It was almost dark now, all she could see was a silhouette. She cleared her throat. "Haymitch?" He was sitting on a rock, slicing off pieces of a stick, as if making a spear. He turns around, the knife in throwing position, and, seeing that it was her, he lowers the knife and lets out a sigh, "Mays, you're home." He lets a smile creep across his face and he runs and hugs her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. He puts her down and they lock eyes with eachother. Her eyes begin to well up with tears of happiness. Haymitch clears his throat, "Don't cry, you're safe now. I won't let you get hurt, never." He kisses her forehead and holds her close. She hugs him then looks at him, her eyes taking in every feature she could see with it being dark. Haymitch places a hand on her cheek and she puts her ontop of his, the tops of her fingers fitting through his.  
They stand there like that for a good few minutes then Maysilee speaks up, "Haymitch… I need to talk to you." Her tone is scared and wavering. He goes almost completely tense, worried about her "What is it?"  
She looks at him, her eyes welling up with tears of fear "It's from snow….."

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews for the next chapter! **_


	2. Truth be Told

Haymitch's gaze turned cold, almost murderous. "What did the bastard ask of you?" He grabs her forearms and his knuckles turned white. She doesn't really pay attention to his hands on her arms, or the pain, she just continues on "He came to me, after I had won, on the hovercraft. He asked me to work for him." Haymitch still looks as if he could kill anything "What kind of work?" She bites her lip, contemplating how she could put this without him flipping out. She finally just bluntly said it. "Prostitution."

His face contorts into a mixture of sadness and anger and he explodes. He begins to yell "Are you kidding me?! I'm going to-" She cuts him off by putting her hand over his mouth. "Shut up, people on the other side of Panem could hear you!" He nods and she takes her hand off his begins to urgently whisper, "He can't do this, he already took you from me once, now he's doing it again! You can't do this, Mays!"  
She turns her head towards him, finally, tears streaming down her face. "I have to, I'm sorry. I wasn't even supposed to tell you." She looks around like a deer, if it heard something. "He sent peacekeepers, run. Go, don't come after the fence until you think it's safe. Ya hear?" He nods and takes off, climbing a tree a few yards away from her. He watches the peacekeeprs grip her upper arm with bruising force and take her towards the district.

Maysilee squirms in their grasp as they take her to the town square. They had set up lights around the pole they tie criminals to and the entire district had come, wondering what was going on. As the peacekeepers had pulled her into the middle of Town Square she heard loud gasps come from her district. She heard whispers like "They can't do that to _her_, she's a victor." or, "That's _Maysilee Donner_, they can't do this." But no one dared interfere.

The peacekeepers had tied her to the pole, she hears the whistle of the whip as it slices the air and cracks on her back. She lets out a blood-curdling scream. Haymitch comes running and pushes his way through the crowd, he stands at the edge of the crowd, watching the only girl he's ever loved be beaten to a bloody pulp. She bites her lip to told back screams as her back gets torn to shreds by the whip. She feels the warmth of her blood oozing down her back as they repeatedly hit her back.

Suddenly, all goes black.


	3. Being Saved

Maysilee begins to wake up, her hands covered in gravel. What is she hearing? Yelling? Fighting? She lifts her head and turns around, slowly, to see Haymitch arguing with a peacekeeper. Haymitch had the whip wrapped around his arm. _He must've stopped it from hitting me,_ she thought, the complete realization hitting her. She tries push herself up, but it just sends ripples of pain through her back, so she lays there, watching.

"What the hell are you doing? Beating her to death?! You've already hit her more than 45 times!" Haymitch yells in a very angered tone. The peacekeeper replies to him, in a surprisingly calm tone "President's orders, Mr. Abernathy. She must be whipped 100 times or death, whichever comes first." He grabs the peacekeeper by the collar and Haymitch says through his teeth "I believe she's been beat enough. Now I suggest you let her go and send all these people home before I have to kill you." He shoves him and the peacekeeper walks over to the pole and cuts her restraints, after which he stabs Maysilee in the side, just to push Haymitch further. Maysilee lets out a scream as if she were being murdered and Haymitch runs to her side and picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. She blacks out again.

Haymitch carries her to the apothecary and lays her on a table. He sits on a stool next to her and takes her hand in his and runs his thumb over her knuckles. He watches the doctors fix her up, bandaging her back after giving her a shot of morphine. They leave and he lays his head on the table, parallel to her face. He falls asleep there, fingers entwined, facing each other.

Maysilee's eyes flutter open, seeing Haymitch sleeping. The pain hits her immediately and she sits up, causing her bandages to stain red. She swings her legs over the side of the table, and looks around, taking in her surroundings. She begins to feel dizzy, but she knows what's coming.

**_A/N: I know this was probably a very uneventful chapter, I just had to get it through this part, I promise it'll get better! _**


	4. Her Flashbacks

_There he was, standing over her, knife in hand, his face in a grimace. She knew this was it, her time to die. She had beat all other 22 tributes, just this one and she could go home. The career from 1 thrusts his knife at her, it gashes her back from her shoulder blade down to her mid back. _This is it, this is the day I die, _she thinks. _

_Suddenly, as if she isn't in control of her own body, she takes hold of her own knife, small and slender. She slices the career's throat, causing his blood of hit her face. She grimaces and hears the trumpets signaling her victory "Maysilee Donner, victor of the 51__st __annual Hunger Games. She spots the hovercraft coming for her and she reaches for the ladder and- _

She comes back to the sight of a worried Haymitch. He was holding her hand and now standing in front of her. She had gone into a ball with tears rolling down her face, "I killed them, I killed them all." She sounds so broken, unlike her normalicy. Had it only been a week since that had happened? All she knew was that people were worried and she shook her head, dismissing their concerns "I'm fine." She uncurls out of the ball when the door slams open, standing there at the door was someone she couldn't believe.  
**_I know this is short, and I'm sorry. but I'm running out of Ideas, it'll get better!_**


End file.
